


The War

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - The Great Kanto War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Gyms are plentiful and there aren't very many men in Kanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kanto War. Day 24 of 30.

Red had a father.

 

Had.

 

His mother used to tell him that his father wasn't with anybody anymore when he asked about him. She was holding back tears when she said it, though, but when you're that young you don't notice and therefore don't question it.

 

The last time he asked though, it was different. She decided to tell him more than what she had told him at anytime prior, beginning the story of what was called “The Great Kanto War.”

 

“Nearly a decade ago, just after you were born, there was a war. Nobody seems to remember who started it or what it was even about, and everybody who did is dead or in hiding now.” She began.

 

“In hiding? Like absolutely nobody knows where they are?”

 

“Exactly. When it was started, a lot of men were drafted into it. They used Pokemon rather than weapons. I can't remember which side won, but to be honest with that I think that we both lost.”

 

Red sat across from her with his mouth agape.

 

“Your father was a great man. He provided for me and you while he was around. He named you Red because he knew that you'd make a great pokemon trainer. At the time, there was nothing but talk that we'd be at war with another country across the ocean. Your father believed that it was going to happen, and because of that trained himself for the army. His dream was to become a Pokemon Trainer, but he couldn't. With your name, he gave you his dream.”

 

“When soldiers were finally here in Pallet Town for drafting, your father was the first one in line. He knew that he was ready, but he still had to wait because of the system that they had. I'd hoped that he wouldn't be drafted because of that. It was to leave at least some men around, probably for the case that not many men came back. He was second to last, just after Blue's father.”

 

“Wait.” Red interrupted. “Blue's dad was in the war too?” He asked, simultaneously realizing that he'd never seen any parent figure besides Professor Oak, not just the lack of a father.

 

Red's mother nodded. “Your fathers fought along side each other.” She said reaching to a box nearby. She opened it with a key she had around her neck that Red had never noticed before, always underneath her clothing.

 

Before Red could speak up again, she started the story again, keeping him quiet. “His mother was taken later. She was pregnant with Blue's little sister and they decided they couldn't take her yet. When she turned a year old, they were left with her father and she left to nurse the wounded.” She took a few envelopes out of the box, edges worn from the hard wooden sides. After looking at a few of them, she took a few sheets out of one of them and began reading them out loud.

 

_My Dearest,_

 

_Everyday is harder and harder with the knowledge I have. I may not be allowed to say this,but I'll try to anyway. Blue's parents are both dead. First his father, then his mother. You must tell Oak that they aren't coming back._

 

_Because he was on the front lines, he was injured severely. He made it to the medical bay, but not much further. She died after the area she was working in was attacked. We still don't know what made that kind of damage, but the fact that they both died within days of each other is incredibly depressing._

 

_I was on site for both of them afterward, an d I found both of them. These are their last letters to anyone, and were on their persons, all to people within Pallet. Please do what the army won't and give them to those named._

 

_I have to cut this short to fit the others in the envelope, but I'll write again soon. I promise._

 

_-I love you, B--_

 

She returned the letter to the envelope with tears falling from her eyes. “Your father was killed a day or two after he sent this letter. That's what his death certificate says anyway. You were about three I think. Not long after that, the war was over and only a few people returned. More women than men. We still haven't been given answers to anything, like who's responsible.”

 

As he listened, Red sat and thought about what he'd just heard.

 

He'd had a father.

 

Had.

 

But so had Blue. He'd also had a mother too.

 

“Thanks for telling me, Mom.” He said as he stood up and walked to the door. “I'm going to go find Blue.”

 

And he did. And hugged him. They hugged for a few seconds, as Blue didn't understand until Red explained that he knew why they didn't have fathers. After that, Blue wouldn't let go of him.

 

“Go ask Oak. My Mom decided that I was ready.”

 

And he did.

 

They had both grown that day.


End file.
